During The Storm ( Full )
by KFragantCherry
Summary: Historia que transcurre entre el final del 4x23 ( Always ) y el 5x01 ( After The Storm ) . ¿Qué pasó esa noche loca?


**DURING THE STORM**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Cuando Maddox me dejó pendiendo de mis manos en esa azotea, no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Toda mi mente estaba en "modo supervivencia", de una forma que nunca había estado antes. Cuando Ryan me hizo ver que Castle no estaba allí me pareció insultantemente obvio, pero mientras mis piernas pendían en el vacío solo sujeta por mis manos, lo único que me pasaba por la cabeza eran esas manos fuertes que me habían cogido por la nuca tras el disparo que recibí en el funeral de Montgomery, esos ojos azules que me miraban con esa pasión secreta que entre ambos había, esos brazos que me atraparon como dos sólidas cadenas cuando me besó en ese callejón, y del cual me resultó tan difícil deshacerme y tanto lamenté haber tenido que acabar por el bien de mi trabajo…y,sobre todo, solo podía pensar en su voz entrecortada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando me dijo que me quería. ¡Él sólo me pedía que me diese cuenta de que ESTABA ALLI! ¿Pero cómo no iba a saberlo, si le llevaba amando desde hacía años, y solo mi temor a hacerle daño, a no ser suficiente para él, a perderle, me había detenido?

Grité su nombre al vacío, con desesperación, con la mayor desesperación que jamás había experimentado. Ahora ya no importaba mi madre. Ahora ya no importaba la justicia. Pendiendo de ese precipicio, solo importaba ÉL. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de que las lágrimas no brotasen de mis ojos empañándome la visión, y juré ante los ojos de mi madre y de Montgomery que me miraban desde el cielo que, si salía de ésta, no pasaría ni un instante más sin él.

Cuando mis manos empezaron a ceder, no temía ni un momento mi muerte, soy detective en el NYPD, he sido tiroteada, casi congelada, y otras muchas cosas. En mi trabajo, el miedo a la muerte no está permitido. Temía morir sin que Castle supiese la verdad. Que no supe lo que era la vida hasta que le conocí. Y entonces le oí llamarme.

-¡Beckett!

-¡Castle! ¡Estoy aquí!

Y justo cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza, y mis dedos cedieron, me concentré en pensar con toda mi fuerza "TE AMO, RICK". Y de repente, unas manos me cogieron del brazo, y me subieron a tierra firme.

No era él. Castle no estaba allí. Ryan fue quien me salvó de mi muerte, y con una mirada me dijo que él no estaba allí y que sentía lo que había hecho. Pero… ¿Qué había hecho?

Tras él, la Jefa de Policía Gates me miró con desaprobación. Sin una palabra, bajé de aquel edificio y me monté en la parte de atrás del coche de policía con Esposito a mi lado, cogidos de la mano en señal de amistad. "Somos un equipo" le susurré con una mirada llena de significado.

Fue entonces cuando reflexioné el por qué Castle no estaba en aquella azotea, y recordé lo ocurrido unas horas antes entre Rick y yo. Me dijo que se había acabado, que no soportaba verme dispuesta a perder la vida por honrar la de mi madre. ¿Y si era demasiado tarde?

El coche se paró delante de la puerta de la comisaría, y Javi se bajó del coche y me sostuvo la puerta para que yo hiciese lo propio. En sus ojos, se veía ese brillo que solo un justiciero puede tener. Él no se arrepentía de haber desobedecido las órdenes de Gates por hacer lo correcto. Y yo tampoco.

Pero cuando Gates nos dijo la deshonra que éramos para la placa, fue entonces cuando sentí que si seguir obedientemente las órdenes de un superior, ser frío y no hacer lo que consideraba correcto infringía las normas de ser policía, entonces no quería ser más un perrito faldero del sistema.

-No me suspenda, Gates. Dimito.

Salí del despacho con paso firme, escuchando el repiqueteo de mis botas de tacón sobre el suelo de madera, y un mantra procedente de mi cerebro que decía "Ya nada tiene sentido. He perdido mi oportunidad de ser feliz" .

Cuando salí de las puertas de la comisaría, llovía como si el cielo fuese una gigantesca ola que descargaba su furia contra la ciudad de Nueva York. Me sentía perdida, sin saber qué hacer o dónde ir. Había perdido mi trabajo, mis sueños e ideales, y al amor de mi vida. Pero había algo que nunca perdería: Mi instinto. A sí que empecé a caminar sin pensar, solo guiada por mi subconsciente por las calles, que formaban gigantescos ríos. Varias personas me ofrecieron un paraguas al verme calada por la lluvia, pero todas las veces decliné la oferta. Necesitaba esa tormenta sobre mis hombros, a juego con mi estado de ánimo. Me concentré particularmente en no pensar hacia donde iba, sino en digerir todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando me encontré frente al parque donde abrí mi corazón para Castle unos meses antes, y donde me dijo que quería derribar mis muros y conocerme de verdad, supe que había sido un acierto no pensar en dónde ir. Ese parque era justo donde sentía que debía estar en ese momento, a pesar de la lluvia torrencial y la oscuridad que ya cubría la ciudad. Mi destino había hablado. Guiada por mi intuición, que me movía como si hubiese un fuerte imán en mi destino y estuviese muy cerca, fui a los columpios, a esos columpios, a nuestros columpios. Me senté, y simplemente dejé que mi mente se llenara de su recuerdo.

Sus ojos azules como el cielo, con la mirada inocente de un niño, pícara de un adolescente y la madurez de un hombre. Su pelo, que siempre llevaba peinado por la mañana, pero que al final del día estaba despeinado de una forma igualmente sexy y divertida. Su sonrisa, llena de luz, sincera, desvergonzada…

Fue entonces cuando me encontré por sorpresa mirando hacia el columpio en el que él estaba sentado hacía unos meses. Y entonces sonreí, y me dije "Nunca he sido una mujer que se rinde ante las dificultades, y le prometí a Montgomery y a mi madre hacer todo lo posible para compartir mi vida con él".

Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la salida del parque. Necesitaba verle, no podía esperar más tiempo para decirle lo que debería haberle confesado hacía varios años. Cogí el primer taxi que pude, y le di la dirección de la casa de Castle.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Cuando llegué al portal del edificio, le llamé al móvil para invitarle a cenar y poder decirle todo lo que sentía, pero me colgó. Mientras notaba como mi cuerpo entumecido por el agua y el frío tiritaba, el calor de mis lágrimas bañó mis mejillas… nunca me iba a perdonar.

Pero una voz en mi interior me dijo: "Eres Kate Beckett, tú nunca te rindes hasta no agotar todas las posibilidades".

Solo era la hora de elaborar un plan B. Miré hacia arriba, hacia las ventanas de su loft, y vi una tenue luz en la oscuridad nocturna, por lo que Castle debía estar solo en casa, pues Martha adoraba la luz intensa en su piel para sentir su piel joven, y Alexis estaba celebrando su graduación. Perfecto.

Mientras subía en el ascensor hasta la planta donde estaba el loft, me miré al espejo, tratando de mejorar mi aspecto. Escurrí y desenredé con los dedos mi pelo empapado y me intenté quitar las manchas de rimmel de debajo de mis ojos, sin conseguir gran cosa. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. "Lo ideal para seducir a un hombre que en este instante te odia" pensé mientras llamaba a la puerta.

Cuando Castle abrió la puerta, me quedé muda: La pupila que se iluminaba al verme cada día ahora parecía opaca, sin vida…

-Beckett, ¿Qué quieres?

Era la ocasión perfecta. Sintiendo como mi corazón golpeteaba mi pecho, y con un hilo de voz, susurré:

-A ti.

Me abalancé hacia sus labios, no podía soportar más la tensión de estar separada ni un segundo más de ellos. Le besé apasionadamente, y mientras mis ojos lloraban en silencio de la emoción y el miedo de que fuese demasiado tarde. Y por primera vez en mi vida, entre susurros, supliqué su perdón. Perdón por haber fingido no saber lo que sentía por mí, por hacerle creer que no le quería, por haberme enfadado por haber intentado protegerme…

Le volví a besar, ésta vez con ternura, con cuidado, queriendo decirle sin palabras cuatro años de miedo al fracaso, y entonces, él me apartó con suavidad de su lado. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, por haber sido rechazada…pero en su cara, no se reflejaba rencor, sino un millón de preguntas. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, se limitó a preguntar:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

No pensaba desperdiciar mi tiempo explicándole lo ocurrido, no quería perder ni un instante más sin tenerle entre mis brazos, por lo que respondí con la voz entrecortada:

-Se escapó, pero no me importa. Casi muero, y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ti. Solo te quiero a ti…

Me acerqué lentamente a besarle, pero él no parecía poner de su parte, pues en sus ojos parecía no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con timidez, le acaricié los labios con mis dedos con infinita delicadeza…

Y entonces, sonó un trueno en la calle, que pareció sacar del trance a Castle , y sirvió de pistoletazo de salida a lo que estaba por venir.

Con una pasión desmedida, Castle me empezó a besar con furia, con desenfreno, empujándome contra la puerta de la entrada para cerrarla, y tener el control de la situación. Sus manos se perdían entre mi pelo mientras me sujetaba del cuello con autoridad…y por un rato, le dejé ser el director de orquesta. "No sabe lo que le espera", pensé para mis adentros.

Nuestro beso empezó a subir de tono rápidamente, guiados por el ritmo de nuestros corazones, cada vez más cercanos, cada vez más acelerados… A cada segundo que pasaba, iba sintiendo como apenas podía respirar de la emoción del momento.

Sin bajar el tempo de nuestra danza particular, Castle empezó a besarme el cuello… mi talón de Aquiles. Sentí como un escalofrío recorría toda mi columna vertebral. Con un deseo hasta entonces desconoció para mí, busqué sus labios para seguir besándole y conseguir controlarme… pero él no era ningún niñato inexperto, él era un hombre, mi hombre, el mismo que me había dejado sin palabras en más de una ocasión. En cuanto sus labios tocaron por primera vez mi cuello, supo que había logrado mi dulce rendición.

Siguió besándome para aumentar el efecto de su recién descubierto poder sobre mí, y tras un par de besos más en el cuello, mi cabeza solo podía pensar en el calor que sentía, y en lo mucho que deseaba desahogar la electricidad que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

Como si mis deseos hubiesen sido oídos, Castle me miró a los ojos como nunca lo había hecho, haciéndome sentir aún más vulnerable y excitada, y sin palabras, solo con su mirada, me dijo claramente que esa noche, iba a ser suya. Sus labios se deslizaron desde mi cuello hasta mi escote, que besó con decisión mientras sus manos volaban a los botones de mi camisa.

Con mi camisa a medio abrir, Castle se detuvo un momento a observar mis pechos, presos en un sujetador de encaje que muy acertadamente me había puesto esa mañana. Con delicadeza, cogí su mano y la puse sobre mi pecho, mientras buscaba a ciegas una vez más sus labios, sin los cuales en ese instante sentía que no podía vivir. Con pasión y ternura, él acarició mis pechos como si fuesen 2 delicadas copas de cava de cristal, y acarició con cuidado mi cicatriz, como muestra de lo afortunado que se sentía por no haberme perdido a manos de aquel francotirador.

En ese instante, paré de besarle y, feliz por estar viviendo esto a su lado, le miré a los ojos para que leyese en ellos mis sentimientos más ocultos, desprovista para él de la coraza en la que solía esconder mis emociones, le dediqué una sonrisa llena de significado y, sin poder parar de mirarle a los ojos, le cogí de la mano, y empecé a caminar con timidez hacia su habitación.

Cuando atravesamos el umbral de su puerta, él me detuvo agarrándome por la cintura y volviéndome hacia él, y me miró a los ojos muy serio y, acercándose a mi oído, me susurró suavemente:

-Kate, ¿estás segura de esto?

Su pregunta me conmovió y me hizo sonreír a la vez. Me tenía a punto de caer, y lo único que le preocupaba era si estaba segura de hacerlo. Tan donjuán, pero en el fondo era más tierno que un osito de peluche. Bueno, para ser sincera, también me produjo una ráfaga de excitación por la forma en que me susurró la pregunta. Solo él es capaz de conmoverme y excitarme a la vez. Pura esencia de Rick Castle.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Me separé de él un instante para mirarle a los ojos, y dedicarle una amplia sonrisa mientras le desabrochaba muy despacio la camisa, y acercándome a su oreja muy lentamente, le mordí el lóbulo con picardía y le susurré con aún más erotismo que él:

-No he estado más segura de algo en mi vida…cielo –esto último lo dije con retintín, con el ánimo de provocarle un poco.

Sin previo aviso, me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama, casualmente deshecha, y me depositó sobre las sábanas mientras se tumbaba a mi lado. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, acabó de desabrocharme la camisa y me quitó el sujetador mientras yo desabrochaba la suya con impaciencia. Le necesitaba ya. Pero él…

Él parecía estar disfrutando de verme en esa situación, tendida en su cama medio desnuda mientras me mordía el labio y respiraba rápidamente. Se detuvo un momento a contemplar mi piel bajo la luz tenue de su mesilla de noche, y empezó nuevamente a besarme el cuello, y continuó besándome bajando lentamente hasta mi pecho. Sus labios acariciaron mis pezones con suavidad y precisión, haciéndome arquear la espalda y morderme aún más insistentemente el labio. Tras éste deleite, continuó bajando besando mi vientre, alrededor del piercing de mi ombligo, y desabrochó mis vaqueros y me los quitó con una soltura que ni yo tengo a la hora de desnudarme. Volvió a subir a besar mi vientre, y con los dientes, empezó a quitarme el culotte de encaje, a juego con el sujetador. Las soltó a los pies de la cama, y se volvió a tumbar a mi lado. En ese instante, decidí que no podía más. Cogí las esposas de la cinturilla de mi vaquero disimuladamente, mientras él desabrochaba su cinturón, y en un rápido movimiento, me senté sobre su vientre mientras le esposaba al cabecero de la cama.

Su cara de sorpresa fue seguida por una pequeña carcajada mientras me miraba a los ojos con su picardía habitual y un punto de desafío.

-Te vas a enterar- dijo con una sonrisa mientras agitaba las manos con intención de liberarse.

-No…te vas a enterar tú, no tienes ni idea de la que te espera. Tantos años deseándote en mi cama, y por fin tengo la oportunidad de hacer mis sueños realidad- Susurré con suavidad a su oído- te has hecho de rogar, y ahora me toca a mí torturarte un ratito.

Le quité los pantalones y los bóxer que llevaba puestos, y le empecé a morder el cuello con suavidad, dejando que mi aliento le excitase aún más de lo que ya estaba. Empecé a besarle el pecho todo lo lento que me permitía mi impaciencia por tenerle. Él gimoteó varias veces mi nombre, hasta que yo me cansé de darle una de cal y otra de arena.

-Beckett, te quiero ya. No puedo soport… -Su discurso casi suplicante fue interrumpido por mi boca sobre la suya, dándole un largo y lento beso francés.

-No voy a seguir provocándote, esto también es una tortura para mí – susurré mientras le quitaba las esposas y él comenzaba a acariciarme con nerviosismo ansioso.

Hicimos el amor juntos por primera vez, pero parecía que llevásemos 4 años haciéndolo: Igual que en la comisaría somos expertos en leernos el pensamiento, decir cosas a la vez y opinar igual en ciertas situaciones, nuestros cuerpos se movían con la sincronía de dos bailarines de tango en mitad de una de las piezas más apasionadas. Él parecía saber todo lo que deseaba, y por su reacción, parecía que yo no estaba fallando del todo con cada cosa que hacía. La pasión y el romanticismo se respiraban en esa habitación, donde se hubiese empañado un espejo si no hubiese sido por la amplitud de la alcoba. Definitivamente nos entendíamos tan bien como si nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas realmente fuesen una, sin el sentido metafórico. La gravedad dejó de ser ley inamovible para nosotros, y el tiempo pareció detenerse a nuestro alrededor, envueltos en un mundo con unas leyes naturales diferentes a las acostumbradas, solo para él y para mí.

Mientras observaba la luna en silencio, que se veía llena al otro lado de la ventana, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara al recordar la expresión esa de "Después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma", mientras mi cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho de Castle mientras él me abrazaba, un rato después. En la calle había dejado de llover y en la habitación, después de nuestro arrebato de pasión, después de hacer el amor, ¡ahí estábamos! Descansando el uno junto al otro.

Tumbados con las cabezas en los pies de la cama, sin saber muy bien como habíamos llegado a estar así. Sus manos sobre mi vientre. Mi pelo alborotado y sin arreglar debido a que al secarse había perdido su forma. El rimmel y el lápiz de ojos, que ya estaba echado a perder al principio de la noche, había sucumbido al poder de la madrugada, y había terminado por darme un aspecto descuidado pero sexy. Nuestros cuerpos entrelazados.

Me puse boca abajo en la cama para mirarle a los ojos, que a la luz de la luna y vidriosos, parecían dos zafiros, y él me devolvió una mirada larga e intensa, muy serio.

-¿Quééé? – Dije riéndome casi incomodada por esa seriedad.

-Eres maravillosa, Beckett. Más de lo que creía.

-Pelota…-sonreí avergonzada- pero solo lo dices porque estoy desnuda en tu cama.

-Fíjate si eres maravillosa que mientras estoy hablando contigo, no te he mirado las tetas ni una sola vez- Bajó la mirada durante un instante- Ups. Es que ellas también son fantásticas- puso esa cara de pillo que siempre me ha vuelto loca, para bien o para mal.

-Qué propio de ti, Rick- dije haciéndome la ofendida mientras me reía- pero fíjate que yo tampoco puedo evitar hacer lo que no debo.

Le empecé a besar mientras enredaba su pelo entre mis dedos, a lo que él correspondió con gran entusiasmo, abrazándome sobre las lumbares. Le miré burlona guiñándole un ojo:

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿A Richard Castle, el experto firmando escotes, le da vergüenza tocarme el culo?

-Voy a ser sincero, aun tengo miedo de que me abofetees si lo hago- Dijo medio sonriendo, pero hablando muy en serio.

- Te he esposado a la cama, me has desnudado con los dientes, me has hecho el amor y…¿aun tienes vergüenza? – Dije entre carcajadas, notablemente sorprendida a la vez que conmovida por esa confesión tan tierna, mientras le ponía su mano sobre mi culo.

-Uy, de repente se me ha pasado todo el pesar – Dijo apretándolo y haciéndome girar sobre la cama, y dejándome sin movimientos.

En ese instante nuestro juego fue interrumpido por nuestras miradas quedando en vilo durante lo que a mí me parecieron unos segundos en nuestro mundo particular, pero que fue en el reloj mucho más, hablando sin palabras, diciendo en silencio lo que las palabras no eran capaces de expresar. Nuestro cruce de miradas derivó en besos de ternura y de pasión, que terminó conmigo sobre él gozando una vez más de nuestros cuerpos jugando un pulso y nuestras almas cogidas de la mano.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-Somos buenísimos- Suspiré aun fatigada al tumbarme a su lado tras hacer el amor. Él levantó la cabeza de la almohada levantando una ceja por la sorpresa, lo que rápidamente cambió por una fingida cara de ofensa mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Katherine Beckett, ¡cómo dice usted esas cosas! ¡Es usted una señorita! – Me dio un ataque de risa al verle de esa guisa, poniendo la voz aguda y fingiendo levantar una taza de té con el meñique levantado, como una dama inglesa, mientras tapaba con un cojín la erección residual de nuestro segundo arrebato de pasión de la noche.

- Te aseguro que una señorita no te habría hecho lo que yo. Creo que yo soy mucho más divertida. Bueno, y mi lencería no es del siglo XV- dije sonriéndole mientras con un pie cogía el culotte de los pies de la cama y lo lanzaba con habilidad hasta su regazo. Las cogió y las estiró delante de su cara.

-Cierto, tienes un gusto para la lencería exquisito. Nada de bragas de abuela. ¿La escogiste para mí, verdad pillina? – Rick me miró una vez más con su mejor cara de gamberro de colegio.

-Pues no, toda mi lencería es así de estilosa. Además, listillo, me he venido directamente desde la comisaría después de dimitir.

Al decir esto, me di cuenta de que él no sabía ese último dato, pues se puso serio de pronto y me miró con cara de susto. Me senté en la cama mirando hacia él para poder explicarle lo ocurrido, mientras él abría y cerraba la boca, en blanco. Tras un par de segundos de shock, me cogió rápidamente de las manos.

-¿¡Que has hecho qué!? ¿Qué coño ha pasado, Beckett?

Yo me quedé en silencio, respirando hondo. Él me abrazó con fuerza, y yo cerré los ojos por un instante, para recomponerme tras recordar lo ocurrido, y para empezar a contar la historia. Él me soltó, se puso el bóxer y una camiseta interior, y se levantó.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Coge de mi armario un jersey o algo y vente a la terraza. Voy a por una botella de vino.

Abrí su armario con vergüenza mientras pensaba en cómo empezar toda la historia. Elegí el jersey más grande que encontré, uno de color granate con cremallera, me puse la ropa interior y el jersey, me recogí el pelo en un moño desenfadado y salí a la terraza.

La noche era fresca pero no fría. La lluvia había suavizado la temperatura, y aun estando descalza y sin nada que protegiese mis piernas, no necesitaba nada de abrigo. Nunca había visto la terraza de Castle, y me dolió no haberlo hecho antes: La pared exterior estaba llena de macetas con jazmines, cuyo olor inundaba el aire. El suelo era de baldosa, excepto la parte más cercana a la casa, que era de madera. Tapado con una tela azul impermeable, estaba lo que parecía un jacuzzi. El ambiente estaba iluminado tenuemente por unas lámparas de exterior imitando a unas farolas antiguas. Castle estaba sentado junto a una mesa de hierro forjado, y sobre ella, una botella de vino que seguramente costara más de la mitad de mi sueldo, y dos copas medio llenas.

-Hacía tiempo que no veía ese jersey- dijo Castle con una sonrisa mientras me veía caminar lentamente hacia él.

-Era el único que me tapaba entera. Soy demasiado alta.

-Eres demasiado hermosa- dijo con una media sonrisa- por favor, siéntate y cuéntame qué ha pasado desde que me fui de tu casa. Con todo lujo de detalles, por favor.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y respiré hondo lentamente, para ordenar mis ideas y abrir las puertas de mis muros. No quería los muros allí. No aquella noche.

Empecé a hablar con atropello, y empecé a contarle todo lo ocurrido, incluso lo que sentía, incluso lo que no era ni relevante ni importante, incluso mis momentos de debilidad y mis pensamientos. Estuve hablando durante lo que a mí me pareció poco tiempo, pero que resultó ser más de una hora.

Él, por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio durante todo mi monólogo, mostrando lo que pasaba por su mente solo a través de los gestos de su cara. Unas lágrimas de emoción rodaron por sus mejillas al contarle con más detalles de los que esperaba de Beckett-cubo-de-hielo cómo me puse a llorar cuando salió de mi casa diciendo que lo nuestro, fuese lo que fuese, había acabado; y cómo salí corriendo para la escalera pocos minutos después de que su portazo rompiese el muro de cristal que cubría mi corazón, pero que él ya no estaba allí. Su cara se contrajo de tensión, al relatarle cómo había estado durante largo rato pendiendo solo de mis manos a punto de morir, pero dejó entrever una sonrisa tímida al confesar que llegué a oír su voz y que su recuerdo fue lo único que hizo que no me rindiese. Se rió de mí con expresión de ternura cuando le confesé que creí haberle perdido para siempre, y que estuve a punto de no entrar aquella noche por miedo al rechazo.

Tras terminarse mi relato y la botella de vino, me quedé en silencio, esperando que dijese algo, un comentario sarcástico inoportuno, un comentario para desviar el tema. Pero eso nunca llegó. Mientras había ido hablando, había brotado mi alma: Lloré, reí, sentí como la emoción cortaba mi voz en ocasiones. Pero tras terminar él no dijo nada, y dejó que el silencio afianzase en su mente todo lo que le había contado. Se levantó de la silla y se metió hacia el salón. Yo no quería levantarme, y me sentí un poco ofendida por su silencio. ¿Para aquello había abierto mi corazón? ¿Para que él no le diese ni la más mínima importancia?

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Pero entonces, un vals sonó dentro del loft. Y él salió y me levantó de la silla cogiéndome de la cintura con infinita ternura. Mis pies descalzos tocaron el suelo de madera, mojado por la lluvia, y, llevada por él ,fui caminando hasta el frío suelo de baldosa, y guiándome como todo un caballero, empezamos a bailar, sin mediar una sola palabra. Ninguno de los dos queríamos ensuciar el aire con palabras innecesarias. Era suficiente con lo que decíamos sin hablar. Nuestra postura era correcta, pero distante. Pero a medida que la música iba sonando, nuestros movimientos se hicieron más cercanos, más íntimos.

El vals siguió con otro, y con otro, y con otro. La leve llovizna que empezó a caer no hizo más que hacer aún más hermoso ese instante. Mi pelo, ya seco del aguacero de horas antes, recogido en el moño de emergencia que me había hecho, empezó a llenarse de diminutas perlas brillantes de agua. Los músculos de sus brazos se marcaron aún más por la luz reflejada en la película de agua formada sobre su piel. Mi jersey gigante y mis pies desnudos ya no eran eso. Eran un hermoso vestido y unos zapatos de salón. Mi pelo no estaba arruinado por la lluvia, sino decorado de brillantes. Nuestros pies no chapoteaban en el agua de la tormenta, eran nuestros zapatos sobre una pista de baile.

-Kate, "you may the dance never end and the music never stop"

-¿Qué significa?

-Que haces que el baile nunca acabe, y la música nunca pare

Miré a mi alrededor. No estaba en un salón de baile. No llevaba un vestido, ni un hermoso peinado, ni unos zapatos de salón…pero la escena no podía ser más bella. Yo, con su jersey. Él con su camiseta empapada. Nuestros pies desnudos sobre las baldosas, y yo de puntillas abrazándole, dejándome llevar por sus brazos. Mi pelo, adornado con gotas de agua, como si fuese la más elegante de las coronas. Nuestros rostros cerca, muy cerca, respirando el aire exhalado por el otro. La música había dejado de sonar hacía largo rato, pero ninguno de los dos nos habíamos percatado de ello. Solo nos hacíamos falta el uno al otro.

-Gracias- Susurramos al compás. Nos reímos tímidamente con una mirada de complicidad, por ese momento especial que se creaba cada vez que nuestras mentes se sincronizaban, aun siendo algo habitual en nosotros.

-Empieza tú, Becks.

-Gracias por no decir nada. Por darle la importancia que merecía a lo que te he contado. Cuando te has ido para dentro a poner la música, he creído que te ibas porque no le estabas dando importancia. Luego lo he entendido todo, y me he sentido como una idiota.

-Precisamente porque le he dado la importancia que merece no he dicho nada. No había nada que pudiese decir que fuese más bello que el hecho de que hayas abierto tu corazón a mí. Salvo bailar. Y eso he hecho- Le sonreí y le di un besito casual- Yo te doy las gracias por haber abierto tu corazón a mí por primera vez. Me ha gustado ver lo que hay más allá de tus muros. Espero algún día poder ver la imagen entera, derribar los muros, y poder ver una preciosa panorámica de quién eres. Por hoy… me conformo con la ventanita que me ha dejado ver esa pequeña parte de ti.

Me puse de puntillas para darle otro tímido beso, pero él me abrazó por la cintura para impedirme volver a bajar al suelo, y me dio un largo beso, al cual yo le correspondí de buena gana. Él cogió uno de mis muslos y lo levantó para dejarlo a la altura de su cadera, a lo que yo respondí levantando el otro pie del suelo para agarrarme con las piernas a su cadera, y que me llevase donde quisiese. "Ésta noche, quiero ser tuya, dejarme llevar por tu pasión y tu ternura", pensé, pero sin atreverme a decirlo en voz alta. Era una afirmación demasiado contundente.

-Desde hoy, quiero que seas la princesa de mi corazón y la reina de mi cama.- Dijo él, como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento. Le miré unos segundos a los ojos, respiré profundamente y le empecé a besar con aún más pasión que antes. "Quiero ser eso y mucho más".

Me solté de su cintura para volver a tocar la tierra, y que él pudiese quitar el plástico protector del jacuzzi. Eran ya las 2 de la madrugada, pero nuestra pasión no nos dejaba sentir el frío nocturno, sino todo lo contrario, no veíamos el momento de quitarnos una vez más la ropa. Él se desnudó rápidamente para meterse en el jacuzzi y entró de un salto. Yo, sin embargo, quise subir la temperatura de la situación un poco más.

Empecé a mirarle con ojos de descaro, mientras muy lentamente deslizaba mi culotte por mis piernas, dejándo caer sobre el suelo. El jersey aún me tapaba todo, por lo que el hecho de no verme, pero saber que no había nada debajo casi hizo aullar a Castle. Quité el coletero de mi pelo, y lo agité con sensualidad para soltarlo y que cayese sobre mis hombros. Con esa habilidad que tenemos las mujeres por la práctica, me quité el sujetador por una manga del jersey, todo ello sin dejar de lanzarle miradas intensas, mientras él, con los ojos como platos, estaba deseando que me quitase precisamente lo que tapaba mi ahora cuerpo desnudo.

Me di la vuelta, para darle la espalda, y di un par de pasos lentos alejándome de él, para hacerle creer que me iba. Desabroché media cremallera del jersey, y lo deslicé por mis brazos para dejar entrever mis hombros, y la mariposa tatuada en mi omóplato y le miré por encima de mi hombro con sensualidad.

-Dios mío Beckett, me estas poniendo muchísimo, ven aquí ahora mismo. – Me reí de su debilidad, mientras aún más lentamente, me di la vuelta, y seguí bajando la cremallera del jersey, para dejar entrever mis pechos, a medida que sus ojos se veían aún más deseosos de verlos por completo. De pronto, de un tirón, terminé de bajar la cremallera y me quité de un golpe el jersey. Creí estar más lejos del jacuzzi, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que, en ese momento, Castle me cogiera de un brazo y me tirase dentro del jacuzzi al grito de "Te tengo".

En ese momento me empecé a reír, con las piernas en alto y con el culo dentro del agua. Me senté dentro del jacuzzi en frente de él, mirándole con deseo, pero sin mover ficha. Pero él no tardó en abalanzarse sobre mí para besarme, tenerme, complacerme. Y por supuesto, yo no fui menos.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Él salió antes que yo del jacuzzi para buscar unas toallas, y recoger nuestra ropa mientras yo, aun alucinando por ese último asalto, miraba al cielo nocturno, lleno de estrellas. Apagué las luces del jacuzzi para verlas mejor, y empecé a rememorar todo lo ocurrido tras entrar en el loft de Castle esa noche. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa, y había sido tan maravilloso, que quería recordarlo el resto de mi vida, así que me prometí escribirlo para nunca olvidarlo. Mirando a las estrellas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejé que las emociones vividas fluyesen por mi cuerpo.

La primera vez que mis labios tocaron los suyos. Nervios.

Sus besos por mi cuello. Excitación

Nuestra primera vez juntos. Emoción

Nuestro baile en la oscuridad. Amor.

Ese momento…Alegría. Euforia.

Abrí un ojo al oír las pisadas de Castle sobre el agua, y salí del jacuzzi para secarme. Él me cogió de la mano y juntos, volvimos al interior de la casa. Él había puesto a hervir agua para un té, así que nos dirigimos a la barra de la cocina. Me senté en una silla, enrollándome la toalla bajo los brazos, mientras él sacaba dos tazas, una con una caricatura del capitán Malcolm Reynolds de Firefly para él, y una de la torre Eiffel para mí. En silencio, pero sin dejar de lanzarnos miraditas, nos bebimos aquel delicioso té, que desde ese día se convirtió en nuestro cigarro de después.

Volvimos a la habitación cogidos de la mano, aun en silencio, y nos tumbamos en la cama exhaustos. Le pedí una camiseta o algo para dormir, a lo que él me recordó con una sonrisa traviesa que la casa estaría vacía hasta el mediodía del día siguiente como mínimo. Yo le besé con ternura como forma de darle las buenas noches, y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, a lo que él correspondió rodeándome con su brazo. Y por primera vez en varios años, dormí del tirón sin pesadillas que me atormentasen. Por primera vez en años, me sentía segura. Me sentía como en casa.

Desperté con los rayos de sol sobre mi cara. No había puesto el despertador, y me sorprendí de lo tarde que era. Intenté recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que me había despertado por mi cuenta, y no fui capaz de recordarlo, pero seguramente desde la universidad. Mientras mi cabeza se despejaba para poder estar siquiera consciente, me di cuenta de que me sentía rara, con una especie de paz maravillosa que me dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara. En parte era por el hecho de haber dormido tranquila por primera vez desde la muerte de mi madre. Por otra parte, también era por el hecho de haberme despertado sin ayuda de la alarma. Pero sobre todo, me sentía así por haberme despertado junto a Castle, sin duda.

Al movernos durante la noche, acabé durmiendo dándole la espalda, y él abrazándome por la espalda, con un brazo sobre mi cadera, y el otro bajo la almohada. Siempre me reía de las películas en las que se despertaban así, porque siempre pensaba en que él dormía con el pelo de la chica fastidiándole en la cara, pero no parecía que a Castle le hubiese supuesto ninguna molestia durante la noche. Con extrema delicadeza, retiré el brazo de Castle de encima de mi cadera, y me levanté de la cama para ir a darme una ducha. Antes de irme, le miré durante unos instantes. Tenía una tenue sonrisa en la cara, mi pintalabios en el cuello, y… ¿qué era eso?

"Dios mío", pensé al darme cuenta de que tenía en la espalda varios arañazos míos. "Anoche nos lo pasamos mejor de lo que creía" susurré mientras me reía.

Cogí la toalla que había usado la noche anterior para secarme del jacuzzi, que reposaba a los pies de la cama, y tapándome con ella, corrí de puntillas lo más deprisa que pude para llegar al cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, me quité la toalla y me miré al espejo, tal y como solía hacer. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenía un chupetón en el hombro. "Definitivamente, anoche fue una gran noche" pensé para mí, mientras me metía en el plato de la ducha, cerraba las puertas de metacrilato y abría el grifo. Escogí un champú con olor a jazmín (que esperaba que fuese de Martha o de Alexis, y no de Castle) y el primer gel que cogí. El agua caliente sobre mi piel me hizo sonreír al recordar el jacuzzi, lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, y la sonrisa de Castle mientras dormía. No deseaba otra cosa que despertarme cada mañana a su lado.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé el pelo con el secador. Envuelta en la toalla, volví a la habitación de Castle corriendo de puntillas como había hecho a la ida, y abrí su armario para coger una camisa suya para taparme. Escogí la única camisa de Castle que me tapaba lo suficiente y pensé para mis adentros que era gracioso que fuese la única camisa de su armario que no era de color azul. Me la puse y salí a la cocina para hacer café, un bonito guiño a su costumbre de traerme uno cada mañana.

Todo el mundo sabía que Castle me traía un café cada mañana. Antes de aprenderse las normas básicas de seguridad en la policía, se aprendió como me gustaba el café, detalle que yo apreciaba mucho más de lo que demostraba, aunque siempre le dedicaba la mejor de mis sonrisas, con intención de darle las gracias sin palabras.

Lo que poca gente sabía era lo que Castle pedía que pusiesen en el vaso. Al principio, solo ponía "Beckett" , "Kate" o "KB". Pero desde mi incorporación tras el tiro del francotirador, en el café ponía frases como "Para la inigualable" "Miss Sonrisa perfecta" o incluso "Para la mujer más guapa del 12th Precinct". Él creía que no recordaba su declaración de amor antes de desmayarme por la pérdida de sangre tras el tiro, pero sí lo recordaba y sí lo correspondía, solo que no me sentía preparada para asumirlo. Aún recuerdo el primer café con un mensaje: "Para Kate Fragant Cherry" .Cuando lo leí, me quedé alucinada, y le miré, a lo que él respondió con un dedo sobre sus labios. Sería nuestro secreto.

También recordé que, tras el secuestro de Castle por el 3XK, le llevé un café para reconfortarle, pues se sentía culpable por no haber podido detenerle. Cogí un café de un autoservicio, que no era tan delicioso como los cafés que él traía, pero estuve durante 15 minutos con un rotulador en la mano, tratando de escribirle algo. Al final me decanté por "Para los ojos más bellos del planeta". Él lo leyó y sonrió, pero no fue hasta el día siguiente cuando me dio las gracias por ese detalle.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Cogí las dos tazas de café recién hecho, y me encaminé hacia la habitación. Al llegar, le encontré sentado en la cama con cara triste y desorientado, y cuando me vio, una luz se encendió en su rostro. Al verle así, como a un niño que busca a su mamá, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. En ese instante, me sentí como una adolescente, avergonzada por estar junto al chico que le gustaba.

-He…he hecho café – Dije con un hilo de voz, sonriendo, queriendo parecer resuelta y espontánea.

-A sí que no fue un sueño –Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No-dije riendo tímidamente mientras me sentaba en la cama- definitivamente no era un sueño.

-Ah, tenías razón- Dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad y picardía – ¡No tenía ni idea!

Aquella referencia a lo ocurrido aquella misma noche, hizo que los pelos de mi espalda se erizaran de la emoción.

-Así que ¿te gustó? – Dije arqueando una ceja, sintiéndome como un cazador tras tener a su presa en la red.

-¡Sí! – Exclamó él, casi sin dejarme terminar la frase. Aquello me sorprendió y me hizo gracia a partes iguales.

-Incluso la parte en la que… - dije, refiriéndome a su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama, esposado, dubitativa. Quizá me había pasado un poco la noche anterior.

-Especialmente esa parte, me encantó- Exclamó otra vez, con pleno convencimiento. Aquello aportó un punto extra a nuestra relación, ahora "amorosa": nos entendíamos en la cama. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la naturalidad de sus respuestas.

-A mí también- dije con timidez. En plena excitación, me resulta muy fácil y natural ser traviesa, pero me es difícil asumirlo a la mañana siguiente.

-Así que….

Empezó a hablar, queriendo parecer despreocupado, pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, a pesar de que en el momento no lo analicé como hubiese debido por lo eclipsada que estaba por la cascada de acontecimientos.

–Estás en esto en cuerpo y alma ¿verdad? No...¿no será un arrebato al estilo "Ey, me han despedido, casi muero, estoy en crisis"?

Aquella pregunta me cayó como un jarro de agua helada en la espalda. ¿Acaso para él había sido solo una noche loca? ¿Al final de todo le había perdido? ¿Habría reflexionado sobre la noche y se arrepentía?

-No… no para mí…- dije, con infinito pesar. Él viendo mi reacción, entendió lo ocurrido y me dijo rápidamente.

-Perfecto, para mí tampoco- dijo sonriendo rápidamente, para tranquilizarme. Había sido un malentendido fruto, una vez más, de mi miedo a perderle. Miss Paranoia me llaman.

-Ok… bien - Dije con un hilo de voz, tratando de contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar de mis ojos.

-Bien.

-Pero…emmm...-Empecé a hablar, tratando de salir del paso, y no estropear nuestras primeras palabras como "pareja oficial" – No tengo trabajo, así que tengo el día libre.

Le dediqué una sonrisa entre inocente y culpable de insinuaciones indebidas, algo que él entendió a la primera, pues con su mejor cara de nene bueno se acercó para desabrocharme su camisa, bajo la cual no tenía nada más que mi tibia piel.

-Yo… tampoco- Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada descaradamente a mi pecho.

-Oh… ¿en serio? – Susurré con todo mi erotismo, siguiendo el jueguecito de "aquí no pasa nada". Sonreí con complicidad y una risita nerviosa contenida, para no estropearlo.

-Sí… así que, ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy? – Dijo mientras bajaba la camisa por uno de mis hombros.

-No sé… podemos leer…- Le puse cara inocente.

-Podemos ve la tele – Respondió poniendo ojitos de "no he roto un plato" , mientras me acababa de quitar la camisa.

-O podemos pedir algo de comer- Mi deseo iba en aumento, y cada vez me costaba más no abalanzarme sobre él y besarle, así que me acerqué lentamente a sus labios.

-Sí, podemos hacer eso- Dijo él en un susurro mientras salvaba la distancia entre su boca y la mía.

Pero justo cuando nuestros labios iban a tocarse para comenzar el diluvio de besos sin control, se oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-¡ Richaaaaard, estoy en casa! – La voz de Martha retumbó en el salón del loft.

-Oh Dios- Susurró Castle, haciéndome rodar de la cama al suelo, provocando que yo profiriese un grito de sorpresa.

Con esa sincronía mágica entre Castle y yo, nos pusimos de pie de un salto, él tapándose con la manta, y yo con un cojín.

-Oh Dios- Repitió Castle, presa de un ataque de pánico.

-¡Dijiste que ella estaba en los Hamptons! - Le dije susurrando en tono de réplica a Castle. Por mi mente se pasó lo incómodo que iba a ser salir de aquella habitación y saludar medio desnuda a la madre de Rick.

-¡Ella estaba en los Hamptons, no debería estar aquí!- Dijo con notable fastidio, y sorprendido. De fondo se oía a Martha gritar cada vez más cerca de la puerta del dormitorio – Escóndete.

Mi cara en ese momento era la descripción perfecta de sorpresa y ofensa.

-¿Qué?

-ESCÓNDETE – Respondió casi gritando mientras me empujaba hacia el armario – Métete en el armario.

-¿¡Vas en serio?! ¡No voy a meterme en el armario! – Mi cabreo iba en aumento, pero él me iba empujando hacia él, y en el último momento me metí dentro sin pensar demasiado en lo mal que aquello me hacía sentir.

La conversación entre Martha y Castle no la recuerdo, puesto que mi cabeza solo podía pensar lo humillada que me sentía en ese momento. ¿Pero quién se creía él para hacer eso? ¿Acaso no era suficiente para él al fin y al cabo? Empecé a planear rápidamente un plan de escape. Busqué con la mirada mi ropa, que estaba detrás de la cama de Castle, pues al tirar de la manta para taparse, había caído al suelo. No me podía poner la camisa que traía puesta la noche anterior, porque aún estaba empapada, eso iba a ser un problema. En ese momento juré matar a Castle torturándole, cortándole en pedacitos con un cortaúñas. En cuanto Martha se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta, apunté con todas mis ganas a la cabeza de Castle con el cojín, aunque él lo esquivó con un movimiento digno de un ninja entrenado. Resoplé con notable decepción por no haberle acertado, y colocándome el flequillo en su sitio.

-Losientolosientolosientolosiento- Dijo Castle caminando hacia atrás con miedo al ver mi cara de infinita ira. Llegué hacia él y le pegué repetidas veces con la almohada.

Nos vestimos con rapidez mientras yo susurraba "Te mato. Yo juro que te mato" cada 10 segundos. Castle tenía en el armario una camiseta de Alexis que tenía que cambiar porque le estaba demasiado grande, así que me la dio para que pudiese salir vestida de la casa. Él salió de la habitación para distraer a su madre y a Alexis, que también estaba allí (creo que fue lo único de lo que me enteré de la conversación de Castle y Martha). Desde la puerta del cuarto, esperé al mejor momento para salir de la habitación. Cuando por fin vi la ocasión de salir sin ser vista, corrí hacia la puerta, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de que mis pechos se movían más de lo habitual.

El sujetador. Miré a Castle con pánico mientras comprobaba que, efectivamente, lo había olvidado en su habitación.

Volví corriendo a mi posición inicial, para buscarlo y ponérmelo, maldiciendo mi suerte.

"Joder Rick, te voy a pegar tal patada en el culo que...", pensé mientras buscaba. Por fin lo encontré, bajo la cama, me lo puse sin tirantes y salí una vez más corriendo. Ésta vez, sí conseguí salir.

Una vez en el descansillo de la escalera, gesticulé con gritos ahogados de improperios de todo tipo contra el escritor firma-escotes. ¿Es que ella era una cualquiera a la que esconder?

Cogí un taxi y volví a mi casa, con una sensación horrible entre tristeza e ira. Mi cabeza empezó a elucubrar todo tipo de teorías pesimistas. ¿Y si yo solo había sido un rollo de una noche? Yo no era distinta que las fans que se metían en su cama (aunque yo hubiese deseado ser una de ellas antes de conocerle). ¿Había imaginado toda la magia de aquella noche?

Pagué el taxi y me bajé con lágrimas en los ojos. Jodido Castle.

Cuando entré en mi apartamento, no tenía ganas de nada, salvo de darme un buen baño, asÍ que llené la bañera con agua caliente y vertí esencia de cereza en el baño. El olor que tanto gustaba a Castle… Me recogí el pelo en un moño alto y me desnudé lentamente, como si mi cuerpo fuese de plomo, debido al cansancio acumulado por la noche tan intensa vivida y la tensión de la huida de casa de Castle. Con cada prenda deslizándose por mi piel, recordé cómo, horas antes, Castle me la había quitado. Cómo había besado cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Cómo sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo al besarme. Joder, mierda, todo me recordaba a él…

Puse mi lista de reproducción canciones lentas en aleatorio, como acostumbraba. Dejar a mi imaginación volar libre imaginando escenas sobre las canciones movía algo profundo en mi corazón. Y lo sigue haciendo hoy. Es el único momento en el que permito que mis barreras caigan, y reconocer mis sentimientos.

La primera canción. "Yesterday". Mis pies se sumergieron en el agua caliente lentamente. Me tumbé en la bañera, y cerré los ojos tratando de relajarme para que mi mente desarrollase una historia. Una canción vino seguida por otras muchas más. Pero cuando "Make you feel my love" empezó a sonar, el corazón se me encogió. Desde hacía varios años, esa canción iba acompañada de unas imágenes en mi mente. Al principio, eran dos adolescentes bailando solos en la pista de una fiesta de graduación del instituto. De ahí, empezó a derivar en historias más elaboradas en las que Castle y yo éramos los protagonistas, que cambiaban cada vez. Él y yo sustituyendo a esos adolescentes. Recuerdos de cada una de las veces que nos habíamos dicho el uno al otro "Siempre". Recuerdos de cada vez que nos quedábamos mirándonos a los ojos sin poderlo evitar.

Pero por primera vez, lo que mi mente elaboró fue a él y a mí, cogidos de la mano. Yo cantaba entre lágrimas de emoción. Y él lloraba en silencio mientras me sonreía, en una inmensa plenitud de felicidad.

Cuando acabó la canción y abrí los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara, y mis ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas. Entonces lo supe. Él era un estúpido, un inmaduro… pero la magia de aquella noche no eran imaginaciones suyas. Él la amaba. Y yo a él, más de lo que jamás había sabido. "Todo se aclarará" me dije.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Salí de la bañera y me puse mi albornoz. Me senté en el sofá y puse mi portátil sobre mis rodillas, y comencé a escribir ésta historia mientras mi cuerpo se secaba. De pronto mi móvil comenzó a sonar. "You're in my veins" comenzó a sonar mientras la cara de Castle se iluminaba en la pantalla. Aun enfadada por lo ocurrido, descolgué el móvil.

-Qué.

-Déjame explicarme. ¿Estás en casa?

-Sí.

-Voy para allá. No quiero hablar nada más si no es mirándote a los ojos- Castle colgó el teléfono sin esperar más respuesta.

Boquiabierta, y con una sonrisa llena de culpabilidad porque debería estar de morros con él, me levanté y me vestí con lo primero que pillé en el armario, me atusé el pelo, y volví a ponerme a escribir hasta que él llegara.

Media hora más tarde, sonaron unos nudillos en la puerta. Cuando abrí, él puso su típica cara de " Ups, la cagué".

-¿Vienes a disculparte por esconderme en tu armario? –Dije antes de que pudiese decir nada, enfadada, y me di la vuelta dejando la puerta abierta para que entrase.

-Venga, deja que me explique- Dijo él entrando por la puerta apresuradamente y cerrando la puerta- Cuando oí la voz de mi madre, actué por instinto.

En ese momento casi me río. ¿Instinto? ¿Qué instinto ni qué leches? Guardé la compostura como solo una policía de homicidios sabe.

-Sí, el instinto de un niñato de instituto.

-Efectivamente.

Me giré para mirarle con la ceja levantada. ¿Acababa de reconocer lo ridículo que era? Pero de pronto, una reflexión vino a mi cabeza. Solo me había pasado esto una vez antes de aquella mañana, y la razón fue muy clara. Sentí presión en el pecho, pero exclamé aun así:

-Espera…. ahora lo entiendo. TE AVERGÜENZA QUE TE VEAN CONMIGO.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – Rick parecía genuinamente ofendido-Mira, la verdad es que esto es muy nuevo para mí y… quería guardarlo para nosotros dos un poco más.

Era la explicación más absurda que había oído nunca… pero muy tierna, al fin y al cabo.

-No has estado muy fino esta mañana- Di por toda respuesta, aun cuando lo que quería era abrazarle.

-No… pero- dijo Castle, acercándose a mí con pasos tímidos y seduciéndome con la mirada- pero quizá podría…compensarte.

Una sonrisa se escapó de entre mis labios. Él ganaba. Otra vez. Me acerqué un paso hacia él mientras le decía, siguiéndole el juego:

-Bueno, supongo que aquí no va a aparecer tu madre por sorpresa, por lo que… podemos ir a por el segundo asalto- Le abracé con ternura por la cintura.

-Técnicamente es el asalto 4 pero…

Castle fue interrumpido por alguien llamando a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Ryan.

En ese momento, entré en pánico. ¡Lo iba a saber todo! Entonces, se me ocurrió una manera de que Ryan no viese a Rick a la vez que me vengaba por lo ocurrido aquella mañana.

-Escóndete. Rápido, en ese armario.

-¿Por qué yo puedo esconderme en el tuyo pero tú no en el mío?

La voz de Ryan se oía desde fuera, preocupado.

-Ok, puede que aun no esté lista tampoco para que se sepa lo nuestro. Todavía.

-No es lo mismo.

-Cómo que no, tú estás aquí igual que yo estaba allí.

- Pero yo tengo puestos los pantalones- Sonrió de medio lado, con cara de sabiondo- O…. ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de estar conmigo?

-Haz lo que quieras- me rendí- Pero actúa normal. O lo que quiera que eso signifique para ti.

Mi cara debió de ser bastante convincente, porque Castle quitó la cara que tenía, y muy serio, trató de estar "normal" Cuando abrí la puerta, Ryan entró como un rayo en mi apartamento. Pero eso… eso ya lo sabéis, ¿verdad?


End file.
